


just the way you are

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: Christmas Gifts 2017 [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Ace mitch, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, Shaving (mentioned), non-ace scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: "Fuck you!""I'm ace!"[mitch is ace and scott understands and they take baths together]





	just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneofthreenerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS, SOPHIE!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS  
> i swear i meant to make it longer but i'm running out of time and i needed to feel accomplished so i finished this D: hope that's okayyyyyy i know you've wanted ace mitch for forever so here it issssss

Mitch sighs as he lets himself into the apartment. He’s tired. He and Scott have been in the studio all day. Now, they’re home a little after eleven, and Mitch really just wants to strip, crawl into bed, and have Scott cuddle him until they fall asleep.

“Scotty?” Mitch says as he drops his bag on the couch to deal with tomorrow. Scott’s rustling around in the kitchen, and he appears with two mugs of steaming tea.

“Yeah, baby?”

Mitch smiles tiredly when he sees the tea. “Thank you for that. Also, I know we were planning the bath tonight but I’m really not feeling up to it. I just want to sleep for four days.”

Scott laughs a little. “It’s okay, Mitchy, we’ll do it tomorrow, we’re free all day except for dinner with Kirst.”

Mitch nods in silent thanks, stepping forward to take one of the mugs from Scott, wrapping his hands around it and taking a sip. It’s hot and soothing as Mitch feels it warm him from the inside, and he smiles up at Scott.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Except it’s not that easy, because the moment Mitch’s head hits the pillow, his brain is off and running again. He can’t stop thinking about the recording today, keeps thinking about what went wrong, what could’ve gone better or been different and what he could’ve added that he didn’t, what he should’ve taken out but didn’t.

He’s gotten good at lying still as he thinks, at least, because he used to toss and turn and wake Scott up. Scott’s got him cuddled close, and while it’d normally reassure him, it just kind of makes him antsy now. He wants to get up and move around, wants to scream into a pillow, wants to cry, want to do _something_ to relieve the anxiety thrumming in his stomach.

“Mitchy?” Scott whispers from behind his head. “I can hear you thinking.”

Mitch sighs. “Sorry. I can go sit outside if you want.”

Scott shakes his head, nuzzling his nose into Mitch’s neck. “No, you’re fine. Want to talk about it?”

And… Mitch doesn’t really know. There’s not much to discuss. It’s just kind of general anxiety turned into restlessness. He says as much to Scott.

“Okay,” Scott says simply. He doesn’t push it, which Mitch is grateful for.

“Can we-” Mitch starts, idea budding in his mind, pushing through the chaos and roaring river of thoughts. “Can we do the bath now?”

“Now?” Scott detaches himself a little to reach back and grab his phone. “It’s almost one.”

“I mean, if you’re okay with it,” Mitch shrugs. “I can always just try to go back to sleep or take a couple of pills or something.”

“Let’s do it. Go get the water running and pick a bath bomb. I’ll grab towels and clothes and I’ll meet you there, okay?”

Mitch nods. “Okay. Can you grab the big fluffy white one for me?”

“Mmhm. Can I kiss you?”

Mitch appreciates Scott asking. Most days he’s okay with it, at least with Scott, but there are days he’s not, sometimes even days he doesn’t want to be cuddled. “Go for it. She’s cuddly.”

Scott presses a kiss to the back of Mitch’s head. “Face kisses too?”

“Forehead and cheek, yes. No mouth tonight, sorry, babe.” It’s rare that Mitch will let Scott kiss on or around his mouth, and usually that’s only when he’s _really_ touchy.

“Don’t worry about it, I love you. Go get the bath set up and I’ll be back in two minutes.”

Mitch slides out of bed and feels his way to the bathroom, flipping on the light. The tiles are cold under his feet, and he tiptoes gingerly to the tub, plugging it and turning the hot water on. He doesn’t really want to use a bath bomb tonight, but he fishes out his favorite vanilla-scented bubble bath soap and sets it on the counter. Another thought crosses his mind before Scott appears in the doorway, bearing two fluffy towels and their clothes.

“Scott?”

“Mhmm?”

“I haven’t shaved my legs in a while,” Mitch says simply, and it’s fascinating to watch the myriad of expressions that flicker on Scott’s face. Confusion, then comprehension, then realization and a little bit of excitement before Scott brings it back to a neutral, soft smile.

“If you want. We have time.”

Mitch feels himself flush pink, “Do you wanna shave me?”  And it’s not an unusual occurrence, per se, but he knows Scott knows this is one of his forms of intimacy, and as much as they’ve talked about it, Mitch still worries it’s not enough for Scott.

“I’d love to, baby. Also I can hear you thinking again, and if you think I’d leave you over lack of sex, you’d be wrong. I love you because you’re you, Mitchy, and that’s inclusive of everything. Your likes, your dislikes, everything.”

Mitch steps forward into Scott’s arms, and he sighs as Scott’s arms fold protectively around him. He feels Scott press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I just don’t want to lose you,” Mitch whispers, and Scott hooks his chin over Mitch’s shoulder.

“You won’t. I promise, love. Now go dump that soap in the water and turn it off before it floods the bathroom.”

Mitch giggles despite himself. He pulls away from Scott and squeezes a liberal amount of the bubble bath soap into the tub, watching as it foams up. He shuts off the water and strips, and Scott comes over to hand him into the tub. Mitch sighs as he settles under the bubbles, the warm water soaking into his limbs and seeping into all the anxious, fluttery parts of him until he feels soft and sated. He closes his eyes and slides a little lower, until his chin is just barely submerged. The water across from him ripples gently and Mitch blinks the little droplets out of his eyelashes to see Scott sitting across from him.

“Hi,” Scott says gently, dopey little grin on his face.

“Hi,” Mitch says back, sure there’s a matching look on his face.

Scott’s toes start creeping up Mitch’s knee, tickling him. The smile on Scott’s face has transformed into a shit-eating smirk, and Mitch jerks his leg back, hissing as it comes above the surface of the water and hits the cooler air of the bathroom. He retaliates by stretching his other foot out and wiggling his foot against Scott’s thigh. Scott flails in the tub, screeching with laughter and splashing Mitch. Mitch’s instinctive response is to shove as much water towards Scott as he can, and Scott splutter and coughs.

“Fuck you!” Scott yells, laughing harder than Mitch has seen in a while.

“I’m ace!” Mitch says out of habit, and Scott only laughs harder.

“That’s news to me,” Scott teases, and Mitch slaps his leg. “Kidding, kidding, I love you, Mitchy.”

“I love you too, Scotty. Now grab the razor and shave my damn legs before I shave them myself.”

 

 

-fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you might want to see an expansion of this verse in the future! (unlikely but still... if enough of yall want to read more ace mitch, i might very well come back to this)


End file.
